Never Meant It To Be This Way
by GayForHeichou
Summary: Wohoo im back so basically Rose left the academy...( they think she betrayed them) because she discovered weird shit going on with herself. She then was attacked by a witch in which later youll findout Rose is also a Reaper. Grim Reapers daughter. Shits been happening at the academy so the gang Rose they took her in goes to back where she came from. Sorry if it sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Dammit dammit dammit. i chanted in my head as i ran to the meeting room.

"Great to see you" Dimitri gave me a false smile. Eyes that are showing anger, hatred, and confusion. All in which broke my heart. I gave a fake smile "Nice to see you too."  
"Rose!" I turned seeing Soul and Maka behind me. Liz and patty. Check. BlackStar. Tsubaki( did i spell her name right?) check.  
"where the fuck is my brother?" i groaned face palming myself.  
"he went to look at the Royal Court to see if it was symetrical" Liz said annoyed.  
"Anyway im happy for the great reunion but why are you here?" he asked politely.  
"Reasons your fragile mind cant handle! NO excuse us we got that meeting to go to. Step aside little man. Feel free to be in awe as i move along. Try to pick up some pointers"  
"excuse me?" Dimitri asked looking offended  
"did i hurt your feelings? Whoops sorry. Its okay to feel scared in my presence."  
"Leave now."  
"No. Were here on official buiesness from the DWMA." Maka said. "We came to speak to our Queen."  
"Why'd they send kids?" dimitri asked. I hate the way they looked at me,  
"BlackStar deal with it. I'm not getting Judgement day for these idiots." I move forward. Dimitri blocked my way  
"Soul Shock" i growled(made it up yo) Shocking him legitimently as i moved pass.

**IDK MANE. I REALLY LOVE VAMPIRE ACADEMY. AND IM LOVING SOUL EATER. TELL ME IF ITS OKAY OR NOT.  
**REVIEW BAES.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay i shall update i thought this story was a dead cause but ill try my best alright?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your support c: Well here ya go  
~GayForHeichou

DPOV

i felt electricity run through my veins as i coughed and stared at Rose. More of surprise than anything her eyes pierced through my eyes. Maka i realized was running upstairs. Rose dashed forward. Was it me or was Rose faster. I frowned as Black*Star the annoying prick i mumbled was making himself comfortable.  
Rose came back holding a box and threw it at blackstar. She looked annoyed.  
"This is why we needed to come to the court for?" Her voice grew dangerously low.  
BlackStar shook and opened the box.  
"Its part of the ankh." I think this is like a fourth of it.  
"No way. why would they have it here.?" Patty asked  
"I don't know." Rose said calmly. It seemed like they all looked up to her. She wore jeans  
and a black shirt. Her whole demeanor radiated….leadership...no..if this my roza..  
Wait. Shes not my Roza. She wasn't mine when she left St. Vladimir's without a word and only lissa knows why. Not a word. And as months past i heard Lissa talk on the phone with her. But seeing her now...my heart ached. She grew up nicely. She looked professional.  
"Maka did you call my dad?" She found her dad?  
"No not yet but ill do it as soon as i get a mirror."  
"Someone get my idiotic brother. I'm going to check something out."  
"I'll come with you!" Maka said  
"You need to stay with Soul." Rose walked out.  
Soul gave Maka a smile. She sighed. "HOW IS THIS GOING TO HELP US KILL THE KISHIN?"  
"i don't know." Lissa came in  
"Your majesty-" I began  
"Where is she?" Lissa said frantic. Rose peeped her head in at BlackStar yelling.  
"Lissa?" Rose asked lissa jumped in Roses arms.  
I was at full alert. Rose spun her best friend around.  
"How is everything?"  
"Meh. You know. Nearly dying, got captured by a sadistic witch and fell while eating pocky."  
Patty and Liz shuddered  
"Dont forget nearly getting buried alive"  
"Oh yes that." rose grimanced  
"What are you looking for?"  
"An Ankh. We found half…"  
"Theres one in Omsk russia. But their scheduling a strogi raid but i know there's rumours of weird sightings there so.."  
"Hmm" Rose looked thoughtful  
"Who the lead of the investigation."  
"Er. Guardian Belikov."  
"Thats depressing. I just shocked him. I suppose he still dosent know about the DWMA."  
"Thats right. well do you?"  
"Never heard of it."  
"Were running out of time. Damnit"  
"Lets go! I'll kick some storgi butts! Ill kill em all ill even let them to kill one" Rose sighed My eye twitched  
"Soul you just got out of your injury correct?"  
"yeah but i'll be alright."  
"I don't know how i feel about that."  
"Well you got me sister." A boy with three white stripes in his head  
Theres a small resemblance.  
"I know." Rose mused "Maybe we should bring professor Stien just incase."  
"NO HE'LL DISSECT US"  
"Oh hush professor Stien is rad."  
"yeah because he like you the best"  
"Perhaps."  
"Alright. How about this. Maka and Soul, Liz, Patty, Kid, Tsubaki and blackstar, Stien and Spirit-"  
Maka grimaced  
"Shhh."  
"Fine."  
"You guys explain about the dwma and what we do. I'm going to talk to my dad."  
"Alright." Rose left giving me a sad glance and left.  
"i suppose you have a lot of questions" Maka smiled  
"I do." I might sound like a love sick puppy and i may sound petty but my famous patience is running out.  
"Why'd she leave?" I asked.

I listened to Dead Silence by Billy Talent as i wrote this  
Yah? No? Maybe ? Review!


End file.
